Kalejdoskop
by kim-onka
Summary: Nowe spojrzenie, nieodwracalna zmiana punktu widzenia, odkrycie, lęk, zapatrzenie. Sharon nie wie, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale myśli, bo nie potrafi tego zignorować. A FF chyba zepsuł się licznik słów.


To się musiało kiedyś zdarzyć. Wyszło trochę dziwne, ale co tam. Przy czym Pandora w dalszym ciągu nie jest moja.

Uwaga: jeśli ktoś gdzieś nie jest pewien, _co autorka miała na myśli_, może bezpiecznie przyjąć, że nie miała na myśli zupełnie nic ;)

* * *

Kalejdoskop – kolorowe szkiełka układają się w przypadkowe kształty, za pomocą niewielkich, starannie wyciętych lusterek przemnożone i usypane w śliczne wzory mrugające barwnie do oka obserwującego ich gładkie ruchy. Obrót – i miniaturowa mozaika drga, traci swoją niepowtarzalną formę, tylko po to, aby zaraz znaleźć nową, w którą wsuwa się z lekkim stukotem odłamka o odłamek.

To on dał jej kalejdoskop, dawno temu, kiedy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką – jeszcze mniejszą, niż teraz wygląda. Pamięta swój bezkompromisowy zachwyt wzorkami skrytymi w tubie oklejonej fioletowym papierem, pamięta, jak kręciła zabawką wciąż i wciąż, śledząc zmiany ułożenia szkiełek, których wydawało się być tak wiele; a on się uśmiechał, co dostrzegała kątem oka i co ją cieszyło, bo to było, zanim nauczył się szczerzyć bez przerwy. Wtedy, pamięta, czatowała na jego uśmiech, lekki, zamglony, jak na nagrodę, dowód, że jest mu u nich dobrze i że ją lubi.

(To nawet zabawne, bo teraz wiele by dała, żeby zwrócił się w jej stronę z takim poważnym zamyśleniem, jak robił to niegdyś. I wygiął usta w ten miękki, jak gdyby mimowolny sposób, który był wtedy tak bardzo prawdziwy i szczery.

Ale nie.)

Sharon pamięta też ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy wreszcie przyszło jej do głowy odwrócić kalejdoskop i w ciekawości odkrywania barwnych układanek znalazła ich nieciekawe źródło. Kilka fragmentów szkła? I to ma być ta magiczna mozaika? Tak niewiele? Co to za tajemnica? Oczywiście, obrazki nadal były piękne, ale dziewczynka czuła się oszukana – magia została zdemaskowana jako zwykła sztuczka.

(A teraz odnajduje rozproszone odblaski złotego światła w kropelce osiadającej na brzeżku filiżanki, i zastyga w bezruchu, aby nie utracić tego momentu zapatrzenia w drobinkę płynnego kryształu. Żeby jeszcze przez chwilę nie patrzeć na nic innego. Nie patrzeć na Breaka.

Odruchowo zastanawia się, czy on patrzy na nią - ale nie, przecież on już jej nie widzi.)

To już, rzecz jasna, dawno nie ma znaczenia. Sharon nie jest już małą dziewczynką, a na uśmiechy Breaka nie trzeba już wyczekiwać, nie trzeba wpatrywać się w jego twarz, żeby nie przegapić cienia przemykającego po jego wargach. Przeciwnie wręcz, to na wyraz choćby przypominający powagę trzeba polować, zwykle bez większych rezultatów.

Odrywa wzrok od jasnej kropli i zerka na niego, jak gdyby ukradkiem, szybko, a przecież właściwie całkiem otwarcie, z cichą nadzieją znalezienia czegoś w wyrazie jego twarzy. Chociażby i troski. Zastanowienia. Może uwagi.

Ale on siedzi naprzeciw niej w nonszalanckiej pozie, jedną ręką gmerając w salaterce pełnej słodyczy, drugą bawiąc się łyżeczką sterczącą z cukierniczki, i posyła jej łobuzerski uśmiech. Na to ona wzdycha nieznacznie, ale to nic nie szkodzi, to nic nadzwyczajnego, to jej typowa reakcja na jego wygłupy, więc on tylko przewraca oczami i szczerzy się jeszcze szerzej, przy okazji wsuwając do ust karmelka.

Sharon nie wie, czy zauważył, że ona ostatnio wzdycha jakby częściej.

Wbija spojrzenie w dno filiżanki, trąca ją lekko, obraca, obserwuje względne poruszenie naczynia i cieczy. Zastanawia się, co się zmieniło.

Przecież jest tak od dawna. Od tylu lat. Chciałaby móc powiedzieć, że nie pamięta, od ilu, ale tak naprawdę pamięta bardzo dokładnie, niemalże co do dnia. Te śmiechy, to droczenie się, on – błazen, ona – młoda dama, z papierowym wachlarzem zawsze pod ręką, tak dobrze zgrani, tak świetnie się rozumieją; te podwieczorki i herbatki, porcelanowy serwis, ciastka i cukierki, wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko dobrze, to taka zabawa, on i ona, panienka i jej klaun, a może rycerz? Nieważne, to wszak zabawa. I wszystko ślicznie pasuje.

Na początku zupełnie szczerze ją to bawiło. Potem potrzebowała tego jak pocieszenia, jak przytulenia i usłyszenia, że już będzie dobrze. Wreszcie wydawało jej się, że przywykła, i to tylko kolejny element jej życia jako kontraktorki i członkini Pandory, jakkolwiek jeden z przyjemniejszych, musiała przyznać.

A jednak wystarczyło lekko obrócić głowę, złapać inne światło, pozwolić kilku dniom minąć, kilku myślom wykiełkować, i fragmenty mozaiki układają się w kompletnie nowy obraz.

Taki, który w nieznany i nieoczekiwany sposób kłuje ją w serce i szczypie w różane oczy, i sprawia, że nie wie, czy powinna płakać, czy zacząć się drzeć. Więc chwilowo nie robi nic, i te pasywne chwile mijają, jedna po drugiej, tylko trochę dławiąc jej oddech.

Nie wie też, czy gorzej jest patrzeć na Breaka, czy też nie patrzeć na niego.

Słodko-herbaciana maskarada śmiechów zaczyna jej ciążyć tym bardziej, im bardziej doszukuje się prawd i fałszów skrytych w kolorowych obrazkach. Zupełnie niespodziewanie Sharon znajduje samą siebie w gąszczu pytań, które sprawiają wrażenie, jakby były tu już od dawna. Jak on ją widzi? Co on o niej myśli? Czy uważa ją za bezużyteczną zawadę, która tylko oddala go od spełnienia jego celów, tolerowaną z konieczności, uprzejmości bądź poczucia zobowiązania? Wtedy wiedział, że ona chce mu pomóc, a ona autentycznie wierzyła, że potrafi; czy to, co uważała, że zrobiła dla niego, tak naprawdę on zrobił dla niej? Żeby nie poczuła się odtrącona? To by przynajmniej znaczyło, że zależy mu na jej uczuciach; ale tego typu opiekuńcza troska wcale już jej nie radowała.

(A kiedy musiał ją ratować, wyrzekając się swojej zdobyczy, i poświęcił się dla niej, a ona czuła się zawstydzona i winna, ale jednocześnie szczególna i ważna (_dla niego_) - roześmiał jej się w twarz. _Proszę się nie przeceniać, panienko._ Przez moment miała ochotę go zabić tu i teraz, ale w końcu tylko wybuchła płaczem, wciąż roztrzęsiona, pełna sprzecznych emocji po nieudanej misji i porwaniu.

A on pogłaskał ją po głowie, jak, nie przymierzając, pieska.)

Tak strasznie lęka się myśli, że po wszystkim, co poświęciła, jest tylko kulą u nogi. Tak strasznie, że odpycha tę myśl jak najdalej, broniąc się przed ostatecznym zdemaskowaniem tej gry jako zorganizowanej dla niej, dziewczynki, która nie poradzi sobie z prawdą o sobie i swojej bezużyteczności.

Sharon nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy teraz by sobie poradziła.

Dlatego siedzi, prosto, naturalnie, tylko odrobinę sztywno, z tylko lekko opuszczoną głową, przy stoliku, _z nim_, popijając świeżą goryczą popołudniowej herbatki ciężką słodycz cukierków, od których powoli zaczyna ją mdlić. Usiłuje odnaleźć poprzedni kąt widzenia, ustawić się tak, żeby zobaczyć sytuację taką, jaką widziała ją jeszcze niedawno; ale podobnie jak to było z kalejdoskopem, raz zmieniony wzór nie może wrócić do utraconej formy, nieważne, czego próbuje. Zostaje więc tylko to, co zostaje – niby to samo, a przecież dla Sharon wyłącznie cień, jeśli nie parodia, tego, co pamięta.

Z całej siły broni się przed myślą, że to, co pamięta, też było wyłącznie cieniem tego, co wydawało jej się, że widzi.

A Break? Co on widział? Co widzi teraz? Co widzi w niej?

Ma rosnącą ochotę na niego wrzasnąć, wykrzyczeć mu to w twarz. _Czy ty niczego nie traktujesz poważnie? Czy nie traktujesz poważnie MNIE?_ Ale nie robi tego, wciąż gryzie się w język, stara się tylko nie zagryzać warg, to byłoby już zbyt oczywiste. Nie robi tego, bo się boi. Chyba najbardziej tego, że on tylko uśmiechnie się kpiąco, a ona nie będzie już umiała wstrzymać łez. Break, rzecz jasna, by ją pocieszał, ale to byłoby jeszcze gorsze, bo znowu wyszłaby na mażącą się małą dziewczynkę, której naprawdę nie warto nawet traktować poważnie, słabą i bezradną.

Czasami tak się czuje.

(Wtedy wspomina ten wieczór u Isla Yury, który tak głęboko zapadł jej w pamięć. To tam powiedział jej, że jest ślepy. Po początkowym szoku poczuła się tak, jakby wreszcie ją docenił, uznał za dorosłą, uwierzył, że Sharon nie jest już dzieckiem, które wymaga ciągłej ochrony przed rzeczywistością. Poczuła się autentycznie dumna, jakkolwiek to uczucie w takich okolicznościach nieco ją zawstydziło.

A potem z nią zatańczył, a ciepło jego ciała przez chwilę ogrzewało jej drobną postać.)

Czasami myśli, że on nigdy nie zobaczy w niej nikogo innego. Och, dlaczego tylko ona ma być skazana na kalejdoskopowe objawienia zmian zachodzących mimo czasu pozornie zatrzymanego dla nich obojga? Czy Break nie może obrócić się, spojrzeć na nią i zobaczyć kogoś innego niż tylko nieporadną niby-siostrzyczkę, którą trzeba ciągle łapać, bo upadnie?

(Nie, nie _spojrzeć_ - wciąż zapominała, tak łatwo było zapomnieć, uleć przyzwyczajeniom językowym, gdy on tak zręcznie to ukrywał.)

Pamięta, jak objaśniała Alice, czym jest miłość. Że powinna mieć smak słodko-kwaśny. Że bohaterka zdobywa serce ukochanego swoimi zdolnościami. I urokiem. I oczywiście odpędza wszelką konkurencję. A potem są już razem, ostatnia strona powieści ukazuje parę złączoną w pocałunku, i żyją długo i szczęśliwie, bo jakże mogłoby być inaczej – _ale na to jest jeszcze zdecydowanie za wcześnie, panno Alice_.

Teraz zastanawia się, czym jest to uczucie wzbierające gdzieś w niej, i czy gdyby wniknęła w nie głębiej, znalazłaby więcej kwasu, słodyczy, goryczy, tęsknoty, a może miękkiego bólu; ale i bez tego jest jej słabo i źle, i dziwnie samotnie, więc na razie stara się nie wnikać.

Cytryny, myśli obojętnie. Gorzka herbata, słodkie cukierki, a cytryny są kwaśne. Ale nie używają cytryn. Zresztą mleka też nie.

Filiżanka brzęczy o spodek.

Chyba najbardziej chciałaby po prostu zapomnieć, schować się, odciąć, udawać, że tego wszystkiego nie ma. Ale to jest, w sposób niezwykle wyraźny, narzucający się, i Sharon trwa, rozdarta, skołowana, nie wie, co myśleć, co robić, czy uciekać jak najdalej, czy pobiec w jego ramiona.

…Znowu wraca wspomnienie balu. Czy jej się przywidziało, czy Break naprawdę trzymał ją w ramionach jakoś inaczej niż kiedyś? Dlaczego tak nagle zwróciła na to uwagę, właśnie tamtego dnia? A jeśli tak, jeśli miała rację – co dalej? Myśli, że gdyby on chciał ją objąć… gdyby chciał ją objąć tak, jak wtedy, w tańcu… tylko może trochę ciaśniej… i pogłaskać, nie po głowie, ale na przykład po policzku… a nawet i po włosach… wtedy ona… wtedy ona… i zwróciłby się do niej po imieniu, a ona wyszeptałaby jego imię, już nie „Break" ani „braciszek Xarx", tylko właśnie _Xerxes_…no i wtedy…

Coś dziwnego ogarnia ją na to wyobrażenie, ale po chwili odpycha je od siebie z całą mocą, kiedy wraz z palącym rumieńcem dociera do niej świadomość, że on przecież siedzi naprzeciwko niej. Zastanawia się, co pokazała jej twarz - nie twarz, jej twarzy on już nie odczyta, ale postawa, oddech...

To znaczy, jeżeli w ogóle zwracał na nią uwagę. On z pewnością ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż zwracanie uwagi na nią, podczas gdy ona wyobraża sobie nie wiadomo co… wyobraża sobie, że on mógłby w niej zobaczyć kogoś więcej… potraktować ją jak kogoś więcej… poważnie… jak partnerkę… jak kobietę, do jasnej cholery, nie jak bezbronne dziecko.

Ukrywając zmieszanie, ukrywając przed sobą iskrę złości, unosi do ust filiżankę.

- Panienko?

Omal nie oblała się herbatą. Lepiej, omal nie odgryzła kawałka filiżanki.

- Panienko, ależ proszę się tak nie denerwować.

Nie jest pewna, co ją tak zaskoczyło. Chyba ton jego głosu; był jakby trochę inny niż zwykle, miększy, bardziej matowy.

Szybko tłamsi w sobie wszystko, co nie jest zaskoczeniem.

- Nie denerwuję się – odpowiada bez sensu, automatycznie, odstawiając naczynie i wreszcie spoglądając prosto na niego, na jego trójkątną twarz, częściowo skrytą pod zawadiacką fryzurą, w jego czerwone oko w oprawie ciemnych rzęs.

I przez jedno mgnienie ma wrażenie, że kalejdoskop obraca się dla niej znowu, ukazując coś nowego w jego spojrzeniu, wyrazie jego twarzy, coś, co rozpoznaje jako coś, co chciała zobaczyć, i tym bardziej boi się to rozpoznać, im bardziej tego chciała.

Potem on wyszczerza zęby, zaczyna coś mówić bez większego sensu, ładu czy składu, i to coś ulatuje. Ale obraz już został zmieniony i nie ma powrotu do poprzedniego w każdym z jego detali.

I teraz już naprawdę kompletnie nie wie, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

* * *

Czytał ktoś _Morta?_ Tak mi się nasza panienka Sharon skojarzyła z Ysabelle… I przecież niezaprzeczalnym faktem pozostaje, że Break ma bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczone rzęsy!


End file.
